This invention relates to vitamin D derivatives with substituents at C-25 of general formula I 
in which
means a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, an alkanoyloxy group with 1 to 12 C atoms or an aroyloxy group,
Y2 means a hydrogen atom or an alkanoyl group with 1 to 12 C atoms or an aroyl group,
R1 and R2 each mean a hydrogen atom or together an exocyclic methylene group, R3 and R4, independently of one another, mean a hydrogen atom, a chlorine or fluorine atom, an alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, together a methylene group or together with quaternary carbon atom 20 a 3- to 7-membered, saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic ring,
Q means a straight-chain or branched carbon unit with up to 10 carbon atoms, which at any positions can have hydroxyl groups (in xcex1- or xcex2-position), which in turn can be etherified or esterified, keto groups, amino groups or halogen atoms,
R5 and R6 at the same time each mean a hydrogen atom, a chlorine or fluorine atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a straight-chain or branched-chain, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radical with up to 4 carbon atoms or R5 and R6 together with carbon atom 25 mean a 3- to 7-membered, saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic ring and
Z means a five- or six-membered carbo- or heterocyclic ring, which can be saturated, unsaturated or aromatic, and at any positions one or more alkyl chains, which can be straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated, and at any points can be interrupted by oxa, thia or aza groups (substituted or unsubstituted) or sulfoxide or sulfo groups or can carry substituents (hydroxy groups, halogen atoms),
process for their production, intermediate products in the production process as well as their use for the production of pharmaceutical agents.
The alkanoyl or alkanoyloxy groups with 1 to 12 C atoms that are possible for radicals Y1 and Y2 are derived especially from saturated carboxylic acids. These radicals can be cyclic, acyclic, carbocyclic or heterocyclic. The preferred radicals are derived from C1 to C9, especially C2 to C5 alkanecarboxylic acids, such as, for example, acetyl(oxy), propionyl(oxy), and butyryl(oxy).
As aroyl(oxy) groups, the benzoyl(oxy) groups and substituted benzoyl(oxy) groups are preferred.
For R3 and R4, the following preferred combinations apply: R3=H, R4=methyl or R3=methyl, R4=H; R3=F, R4=methyl or R3=methyl, R4=F; R3, R4=methyl; R3 and R4 together form a methylene group or together with tertiary carbon atom 20 form a cyclopropyl ring.
For Q, the following preferences apply:
Q is an unsubstituted, unbranched alkyl unit with 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms or
Q is a hydroxymethylene group (hydroxyl group in xcex1- or xcex2-position) or
Q=xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 (hydroxyl groups in xcex1- or xcex2-position),
substituents, preferably alkyl groups, for all described variants at C-24a are possible.
For R5 and R6, the following preferences apply:
R5=R6=methyl or ethyl; R5 and R6 together with carbon atom C-25 form a cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl ring.
Especially preferred are the cases: R5=R6=methyl, and R5 and R6 together with carbon atom C-25 form a cyclopropyl ring.
For Z, the following preferences apply:
For the five-membered case, furan, tetrahydrofuran, thiophene, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole, isoxazole, triazole, oxadiazole or thiadiazole rings, which at any positions can carry one or more alkyl chains with 1 to 12 carbon atoms, are preferred. These alkyl chains can be straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated and can be interrupted by heteroatoms (O, S, N also substituted). They can also carry other substituents (hydroxyl groups, halogen atoms).
For the six-membered case, the phenyl, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, piperidine or tetrahydropyran rings are preferred, which, like the five-membered rings, can be substituted in one or more places with the above-mentioned alkyl chains.
Especially preferred are: imidazole, oxazole, thiazole, furan, thiophene, pyrrole, isoxazole, pyrazole, triazole, pyridine, pyrimidine and phenyl rings, which each carry a straight-chain, saturated C1 to C12 alkyl chain.
Especially preferred according to this invention are the following compounds:
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-Propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylimidazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylfuran-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylthiophen-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylpyrrol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-ethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-ethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-propyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-propyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-butyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-butyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-pentyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-pentyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-phenyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-phenyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-methylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-methylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-ethylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-ethylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-propylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-propylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-butylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-butylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(3-pentylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(3-pentylphenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-[4-(1-methylethyl)phenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-[4-(1-methylethyl)phenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-[3-(1-methylethyl)phenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-[3-(1-methylethyl)phenyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(6-methyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(6-methyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-methyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-methyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-methyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(6-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(6-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(6-propyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(6-propyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-propyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-propyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-propyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-propyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(6-butyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(6-butyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butyl-2-pyridyl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5,5-dimethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5,5-dimethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5,5-diethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5,5-diethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(R)]-25-(5-methyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S,25(R)]-25-(5-methyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(S)]-25-(5-methyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(S)]-25-(5-methyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(R)]-25-(5-ethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(R)]-25-(5-ethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(S)]-25-(5-ethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(S)]-25-(5-ethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(R)]-25-(5-propyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(R)]-25-(5-propyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(S)]-25-(5-propyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(S)]-25-(5-propyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(R)]-25-(5-butyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(R)]-25-(5-butyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(S)]-25-(5-butyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(S)]-25-(5-butyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(R)]-25-(5-phenyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(R)]-25-(5-phenyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24R,25(S)]-25-(5-phenyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-[1S,3R,24S,25(S)]-25-(5-phenyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(5-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(5-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-butyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-butylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24R)-25-(4-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,20S,24S)-25-(4-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(5-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(5-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(5-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(5-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(5-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(5-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-butylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-butylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(5-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(4-propyloxazol -2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(4-propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(4-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(4-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butyloxazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(4-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(4-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(4-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(4-propylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-20-methyl-25-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-20-methyl-25-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-ethylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-butylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-butylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(4-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24S)-25-(4-pentylthiazol-2-yl)-20-methyl-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol
The natural vitamins D2 and D3 (cf. general formula of vitamin D) are inherently biologically inactive and are converted into biologically active metabolites [1xcex1,25-dihydroxy vitamin D3 (calcitriol) or -D2] only after hydroxylation at C-atom 25 in the liver and at C-atom 1 in the kidney. The action of the active metabolites involves the regulation of the calcium and phosphate concentration in the serum; they counteract a dropping of the calcium concentration in the serum by increasing the calcium absorption in the intestine and under certain circumstances promoting calcium mobilization from the bones. 
In addition to their pronounced effect on the calcium and phosphate metabolism, the active metabolites of vitamins D2 and D3 and their synthetic derivatives have a proliferation-inhibiting and differentiation-stimulating action on tumor cells and normal cells, such as, for example, skin cells. In addition, a pronounced effect on cells of the immune system (inhibiting of proliferation and interleukin 2-synthesis of lymphocytes, increase of cytotoxicity and phagocytosis in vitro of monocytes) has been found, which manifests itself in an immunomodulatory action, and finally, because of a stimulating action on bone-forming cells, an increased formation of bone in normal and osteoporotic rats is found [R. Bouillon et al. xe2x80x9cShort Term Course of 1,25(OH)2D3 Stimulates Osteoblasts But Not Osteoclasts.xe2x80x9d Calc. Tissue Int. 49, 168-173 (1991)].
All actions are mediated by bonding to the vitamin D receptor. Because of the bonding, the activity of specific genes is regulated.
When using biologically active metabolites of vitamins D2 and D3, a toxic effect on the calcium metabolism is produced (hypercalcemia).
By structural manipulations of the side chain, therapeutically usable effectiveness can be separated from undesirable hypercalcemic activity. A suitable structural variant is the introduction of 24-hydroxy derivatives.
1xcex1-Cholecalciferols that are hydroxylated in 24-position are already described in DE 25 26 981. They have a lower toxicity than the corresponding non-hydroxylated 1xcex1-cholecalciferol. Further, 24-hydroxy derivatives are described in the following patent applications: DE 39 33 034, DE 40 03 854, DE 40 34 730, EP 0 421 561, EP 0 441 467, WO 91/12238.
Finally, 25-carboxylic acid derivatives of calcitriol that are hydroxylated at C-24 are described in WO 94/07853, which exhibit a more advantageous spectrum of action than calcitriol. While the ability to trigger a hypercalcemia is considerably weakened, the proliferation-inhibiting and differentiation-stimulating actions are maintained.
Relative to these structurally allied compounds, the substances according to the invention are distinguished in that they show a greater effect on cell differentiation, whereby the effect on the calcium balance does not increase. Other substances according to the invention, however, exhibit an antagonistic profile of action that can make new applications possible.
The vitamin D activity of the substances according to the invention is determined with the aid of the calcitriol-receptor test. It is carried out using a specific receptor protein from the intestines of juvenile pigs.
Receptor-containing binding protein is incubated in a test tube with 3H-calcitriol (5xc3x9710xe2x88x9210 mol/l) in a reaction volume of 0.270 ml in the absence and in the presence of test substances for two hours at 4xc2x0 C. To separate free and receptor-bound calcitriol, a charcoal-dextran absorption is carried out. 250 xcexcl of a charcoal-dextran suspension is fed to each test tube and incubated at 4xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes. Then, the samples are centrifuged at 10,000xc3x97g for 5 minutes at 4xc2x0 C. The supernatant is decanted and measured in a xcex2-counter after 1 hour of equilibration in Picofluor 15(trademark).
The competition curves that are obtained with various concentrations of test substance as well as of reference substance (unlabeled calcitriol) at constant concentration of the reference substance (3H-calcitriol) are placed in relation to one another, and a competition factor (KF) is determined.
It is defined as a quotient of the concentrations of the respective test substance and the reference substance, which are necessary for 50% competition:
KF=Concentration of test substance at 50% competition
Concentration of reference substance at 50% competition It is common to the compounds according to the invention
that they all have a considerable affinity to the calcitriol receptor.
To determine the acute hypercalcemic action of various calcitriol derivatives, the test that is described below is carried out:
The action of control (solution base), reference substance (1,25(OH)2-D3=calcitriol) and test substance is tested in each case after one-time subcutaneous administration in groups of 10 healthy male rats (140-170 g). During the testing time, the rats are kept in special cages to determine the excretion of water and mineral substances. Urine is collected in 2 fractions (0-16 hours and 16-22 hours). An oral dose of calcium (0.1 mmol of calcium in 6.5% alpha-hydroxypropylcellulose, 5 ml/animal) replaces at 1600 hours the calcium intake that is lacking by food deprivation. At the end of the test, the animals are killed by decapitation and exsanguinated to determine the serum-calcium values. For the primary screen test in vivo, an individual standard dose (200 xcexcg/kg) is tested. For selected substances, the result is supported by establishing a dose-effect relation.
A hypercalcemic action is shown in serum-calcium level values that are higher than in the control.
The significance of differences between substance groups and controls and between test substance and reference substance are supported with suitable statistical processes. The result is indicated as dose ratio DR (DR=factor of test substance dose/reference substance dose for comparable actions).
The differentiation-stimulating action of calcitriol analogues is also detected quantitatively.
It is known in the literature [Mangelsdorf, D. J. et al., J. Cell. Biol. 98: 391 (1984)], that the treatment of human leukemia cells (promyelocyte cell line HL 60) in vitro with calcitriol induces the differentiation of cells to macrophages.
HL 60 cells are cultivated in tissue culture medium (RPMI 10% fetal calf serum) at 37xc2x0 C. in an atmosphere of 5% CO2 in air.
For substance testing, the cells are centrifuged off, and 2.0xc3x97105 cells/ml in phenol red-free tissue culture medium is taken up. The test substances are dissolved in ethanol and diluted with tissue culture medium without phenol red to the desired concentration. The dilution stages are mixed with the cell suspension at a ratio of 1:10, and 100 xcexcl each of this cell suspension that is mixed with substance is pipetted into an indentation of a 96-hole plate. For control, a cell suspension is mixed analogously with the solvent.
After incubation for 96 hours at 37xc2x0 C. in 5% CO2 in air, 100 xcexcl of an NBT-TPA solution (nitro blue tetrazolium (NBT), final concentration in the batch of 1 mg/ml, tetradecanoyl phorbolmyristate-13-acetate (TPA), final concentration in the batch of 2xc3x9710xe2x88x927 mol/l) is pipetted into each indentation of the 96-hole plate in the cell suspension.
By incubation for 2 hours at 37xc2x0 C. and 5% CO2 in air, NBT is reduced to insoluble formazan because of the intracellular oxygen radical release, stimulated by TPA, in the cells that are differentiated to macrophages.
To complete the reaction, the indentations of the 96-hole plate are suctioned off, and the cells are affixed to the bottom of the plate by adding methanol and dried after affixing. To dissolve the intracellular formazan crystals that are formed, 100 xcexcl of potassium hydroxide (2 mol/l) and 100 xcexcl of dimethyl sulfoxide are pipetted into each indentation and ultrasonically treated for 1 minute. The concentration of formazan is measured by spectrophotometry at 650 nm.
As a yardstick for the differentiation induction of HL 60 cells to macrophages, the concentration of formed formazan applies. The result is indicated as a dose ratio (DR=factor of test substance dose/reference substance dose for comparable semi-maximum actions).
The results of the calcitriol-receptor test and the determination of the dose ratio of the differentiation induction of HL 60 cells and the dose ratio for hypercalcemia are summarized below:
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-Propyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol 14
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-methyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol 15
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-ethyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol 16
(5Z,7E,22E)-(1S,3R,24R)-25-(5-pentyloxazol-2-yl)-26,27-cyclo-9,10-secocholesta-5,7,10(19),22-tetraene-1,3,24-triol 17
Calcitriol
In addition to an affinity to the vitamin D receptor, which is comparable to that of calcitriol, the compounds listed partially show a likewise comparable cell-differentiating activity.
The induction of a hypercalcemia is carried out, however, only at very much higher doses than in the case of calcitriol (dose ratio for 14=300; calcitriol DR=1).
By the reduced property of triggering a hypercalcemia, the substances according to the invention are suitable in a special way for the production of pharmaceutical agents for the treatment of diseases that are characterized by hyperproliferation and deficient cell differentiation. Included in these are, for example, hyperproliferative diseases of the skin (psoriasis, pityriasis subia pilasis, acne, ichthyosis) as well as tumor diseases and precancerous stages (for example, tumors of the intestines, carcinomas of the breast, lung tumors, prostate carcinomas, leukemias, T-cell lymphomas, melanomas, Batazell Larzin, squamous carcinoma, actinic keratoses, cervix dysplasias, and metastasizing tumors of any type).
Also, for the treatment and prophylaxis of diseases that are characterized by a disequilibrium of the immune system, the substances according to the invention are suitable. These include eczemas and diseases of the atopic Formon series, as well as auto-immune diseases, such as, for example, multiple scleroses, diabetes mellitus type I, myasthenia gravis, lupus erythematosus, scleroderma, bullous skin diseases (pemphigus, pemphigoid), further rejection reactions in the case of autologous, allogeneic or xenogeneic transplants, as well as AIDS. In all these diseases, the new compounds of general formula I can be combined advantageously with other substances that have an immunosuppressive action, such as cyclosporin A, FK 506, rapamycin and anti-CD 4 antibodies.
The substances are also suitable for therapy of secondary hyperparathyroidism and renal osteodystrophia because of the property of calcitriols to drop the parathormone synthesis.
Owing to the presence of the vitamin D receptor in the insulin-producing cells of the pancreas, the substances are suitable by increasing the insulin secretion for the therapy of diabetes mellitus type II.
Further, it has been found, surprisingly enough, that by topical application of the compounds according to the invention on the skin of mice, rats and guinea pigs, an increased reddening of the skin and increase of the thickness of the epidermis can be induced. The increase in the reddening of the skin is determined from the increase in the red value of the skin surface that can be quantified with a calorimeter. The red value is typically increased 1.5-fold after the substance (dose 0.003%) is administered three times at intervals of 24 hours. The increase of the thickness of the epidermis is quantified in the histological preparation. It is typically increased 2.5-fold. The number of proliferating epidermal cells (cells in the S-phase of the cell cycle) is determined by flow cytometry and is typically increased by a factor of 6.
These properties of the derivatives in the vitamin D series according to the invention can appear suitable for therapeutic use in the case of atrophic skin, as it occurs in natural skin aging because of increased light exposure or medicinally-induced skin atrophy by treatment with glucocorticoids.
Further, it can be assumed that wound healing can be accelerated by topical application with the new compounds.
In cell populations of the hair follicle, which contribute decisively to hair growth or to hair cycle regulation, it was possible to detect vitamin D3 receptor proteins [Stumpf, W. E. et al., Cell Tissue Res. 238: 489 (1984); Milde, P. et al., J. Invest. Dermatol., 97: 230 (1991)]. In addition, in vitro findings on isolated hair follicle keratinocytes show a proliferation-inhibiting and differentiation-stimulating influence of 1,25-(OH)2-D3.
From clinical observations, it is known that the vitamin D3-resistant rickets often accompanies alopecia, which develops in early infancy. Experimental findings show that the vitamin D3 binding site of the VDR in this disease mutates, i.e., is defective (Kristjansson, K. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 92: 12, 1993)]. Keratinocytes, which were isolated from the hair follicles of these patients, do not react in vitro to the addition of 1,25-(OH)2-D3 [Arase, S. et al., J. Dermatol. Science 2: 353 (1991)].
These findings indicate a decisive role for 1,25-(OH)2-D3 in the regulation of hair growth.
These analogues are therefore especially suitable for the production of pharmaceutical agents for the treatment of diseases which accompany disrupted hair growth (androgenetic alopecia, alopecia areata/totalis, chemotherapy-induced alopecia) or for supporting physiological hair growth.
Senile and postmenopausal osteoporosis is characterized by an increased bone turnover with an overall negative balance. Owing to the bone shrinkage especially of trabecular bones, fractures result to an increased extent. Owing to the stimulating action of calcitriol, both in the number and the conduct of synthesis of cells forming new bones (osteoblasts), the substances according to the invention are suitable for therapy and prophylaxis of senile and postmenopausal osteoporosis (EP 0 634 173 A1), of steroid-induced osteoporosis as well as for accelerated healing of arthroplasties. For the therapy of various forms of osteoporosis, they can be combined advantageously with estradiol or other derivatives of estrogen.
Finally, it was possible to show that calcitriol increases the synthesis of a growth substance for nerve cells (nerve growth factor) [M. S. Saporito et al. Brain Res. 633, 189 (1994)]. The compounds according to the invention are therefore also suitable for treating degenerative diseases of the peripheral and central nervous system, such as Alzheimer""s disease and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.
In addition, it has been found that certain compounds of general formula I in HL 60 cells antagonize, surprisingly enough, the action of calcitriol. In the series of 25-oxazole derivatives, the compounds with increasing chain length on the heterocycle in the case of constantly good receptor affinity show considerably weaker differentiation-stimulating agonistic activity in HL 60 cells (Tab. 1). Compounds 16 and 17 antagonize the action of calcitriol in HL 60 cells. This property is continued with increasing chain length in radical Z of general formula I.
Such compounds that antagonize the action of calcitriol can be used for the therapy of hypercalcemias, such as, for example, in hypervitaminosis D or intoxication with calcitriol and calcitriol-like active substances, or in the case of increased extrarenal calcitriol synthesis in granulomatous diseases (sarcoidosis, tuberculosis). Also, paraneoplastic hypercalcemias (for example, in osteolytic metastases and tumors with increased synthesis of parathormone-related peptides) as well as in hypercalcemias in hyperparathyroidism.
In addition, calcitriol antagonists can be used for birth control. In the reproductive tracts of female and male animals, the vitamin D receptor is expressed. It is known that the female and male fertility of vitamin-D-deficient animals is reduced. By short-term substitution of calcitriol, the reproductive output can be increased. Calcitriol antagonists are therefore able to influence female and male fertility.
Since calcitriol, under certain conditions, shows an immunosuppressive action, calcitriol receptor antagonists can also be used as immunostimulants, e.g., in the case of weak defenses against infections.
Calcitriol is known to be able to modulate hair growth. Calcitriol antagonists can therefore be used therapeutically in the case of undesirable hair growth, e.g., in hirsutism.
Vitamin D has long been known to play a stimulating role in the formation of arteriosclerotic plaque. In such vascular lesions, a calcitriol-regulated protein, osteopontin, is found to be increased, to which a role in vascular sclerosis is attributed [R. Eisenstein et al. Arch. Path. 77, 27 (1964), L. A. Fitzpatrick et al., J. Clin. Invest. 94, 1597 (1994)]. Calcitriol antagonists are therefore suitable for therapy and prophylaxis of all types of arteriosclerosis.
Finally, calcitriol antagonists are suitable because of the property of calcitriol to increase unspecific immune reactions of monocytic cells, for therapy of inflammatory diseases, especially of a chronic nature, such as rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, and granulomatous diseases such as sarcoidosis and other foreign-body reactions.
This invention thus relates to pharmaceutical preparations that contain at least one compound according to general formula I together with a pharmaceutically compatible vehicle.
The compounds can be formulated as solutions in pharmaceutically compatible solvents or as emulsions, suspensions or dispersions in suitable pharmaceutical solvents or vehicles or as pills, tablets or capsules, which contain solid vehicles in a way known in the art. For topical use, the compounds are advantageously formulated as creams or ointments or in a similar form of pharmaceutical agent that is suitable for topical use. Each such formulation can also contain other pharmaceutically compatible and nontoxic adjuvants, such as, e.g., stabilizers, antioxidants, binders, dyes, emulsifiers or flavoring additives. The compounds are advantageously administered by injection or intravenous infusion of suitable sterile solutions or as oral dosage via the alimentary tract or topically in the form of creams, ointments, lotions or suitable transdermal patches, as is described in EP-A 0 387 077.
The daily dose is approximately 0.1 xcexcg/patient/day-1000 xcexcg (1 mg)/patient/day, preferably 1.0 xcexcg/patient/day-500 xcexcg/patient/day.
Vitamin D derivatives with substituents at C-25 are already described in Patent Application WO 97/00242 (Schering AG). In all cases, however, the substituent is linked by a carbonyl group, a hydroxymethyl group or a double bond to carbon atom 25. Under no circumstances did linkage of carbon atom directly to a carbo- or heterocycle occur. The synthesis methods described do not allow the creation of such substitution models, so that new processes had to be developed.
The production of the vitamin D derivatives of general formula I is carried out according to the invention from a compound of general formula II, 
in which Yxe2x80x21 means a hydrogen atom or a protected hydroxyl group and Yxe2x80x22 means a hydroxy protective group.
Zxe2x80x2 is distinguished from Z in that optionally present hydroxyl groups can be present in protected form.
The protective groups are preferably alkyl-, aryl- or mixed alkylaryl-substituted silyl groups, e.g., the trimethylsilyl (TMS), triethylsilyl (TES), tert-butyldimethylsilyl (TBDMS), tert-butyldiphenylsilyl (TBDPS) or triisopropylsilyl (TIPS) groups or another standard hydroxy protective group (methoxymethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-tetrahydropryanl groups or see T. W. Greene, P. G. M. Wuts xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d 2nd Edition, John Wiley and Sons, 1991).
By simultaneous or successive cleavage of the hydroxy protective groups and optionally by partial, successive or complete esterification of the free hydroxyl groups, II is converted into a compound of general formula I.
In the case of the silyl protective groups or the trimethylsilylethoxymethyl group, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, hydrofluoric acid or hydrofluoric acid/pyridine is used for their cleavage; in the case of the ether groups (methoxymethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, tetrahydropyranylether), the latter are cleaved under catalytic action of acid, for example, p-toluenesulfonic acid, pyridinium-p-toluenesulfonate, acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid or an acidic ion exchanger.
The esterification of the free hydroxy groups can be carried out according to standard processes with the corresponding carboxylic acid chlorides, bromides or anhydrides.
The production of the starting compounds for general formula II starts from various starting compounds depending on the ultimately desired substitution pattern in 10- and 20-position.
For the production of compounds of general formula II, in which R1 and R2 together mean an exocyclic methylene group, a start is made from known aldehyde III [M. Calverley Tetrahedron 43, 4609 (1987), WO 87/00834]. 
For Yxe2x80x21 and Yxe2x80x22, the already mentioned definitions apply. Protective groups other than those mentioned in the bibliographic references can be obtained by analogous procedure using correspondingly modified silyl chlorides (e.g., tert-butyldiphenylsilyl chloride instead of tert-butyldimethylsilyl chloride). By foregoing the corresponding stages for 1xcex1-hydroxylation, derivatives of Yxe2x80x21=H type can be obtained.
The compounds of general formula III are now converted, analogously to known processes, into aldehydes of general formula IV [EP 647 219, WO 94/07853, M. J. Calverley, L. Binderup Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 3, 1845-1848 (1993)]. 
For R3 and R4, the definitions that are already mentioned above apply.
In creating the side chain, both compounds of general formula III and compounds of general formula IV can now be used.
Analogously to the established sequence (WO 94/07853), carboxylic acid amides of general formula V can thus be generated, 
whereby for Yxe2x80x21, Yxe2x80x22, R3 and R4, the already given definitions apply.
To establish the natural vitamin D-triene system, a photochemical isomerization of the compounds of general formula V is performed. Irradiation with ultraviolet light is carried out in the presence of a so-called triplet sensitizer. Within the scope of this invention, anthracene is used in this respect. By cleavage of the xcfx80-bond of the 5,6-double bond, rotation of the A ring by 180xc2x0 around the 5,6-single bond and reestablishing the 5,6-double bond, the stereoisomerism on the 5,6-double bond is reversed, whereby compounds of general formula VI accumulate, 
whereby Yxe2x80x21, Yxe2x80x22, R3 and R4 have the above-mentioned meanings. With a reducing agent (e.g., lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride), the amide group in the compound of general formula VI is reduced to aldehyde at low temperature (xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C.) in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or another ether, whereby a compound of general formula VII accumulates, 
whereby radicals Yxe2x80x21, Yxe2x80x22, R3 and R4 have the already mentioned meanings.
The side chain now builds up further at the compound of general formula VII. By way of example, a description is given below of the use of the aldehyde of general formula VII for which the following is true: R3=H and R4=methyl. Correspondingly, however, the reaction possibilities below also apply for all other definitions for R3 and R4.
For synthesis of calcitriol derivatives with 26,27-cyclomodification, which, moreover, have oxazole substituents at C-25, the following synthesis method can be employed. Starting from 1-bromocyclopropanecarboxylic acid VIII [H. M. R. Hoffmann et al. J. Org. Chem. 54, 6096 (1989)], suitable side-chain fragments can be prepared. 
The reaction with amino ketones or their hydrochlorides [M. Jackson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 70, 2884 (1948), J. D. Hepworth Org. Synth. 45, 1 (1965)] of general formula IX first is carried out under condensation conditions (e.g., N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-carbodiimide, triethylamine), 
whereby R7 and Rxe2x80x27, independently of one another, mean a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms, which can be interrupted at any points by oxa, thia or aza groups (substituted or unsubstituted) or sulfoxide or sulfo groups or can carry other substituents (free or protected hydroxy groups, halogen atoms). Derivatives of general formula X are thus produced. 
As an alternative, aminoalcohols or protected aminocarbonyl compounds can also be reacted with carboxylic acid VIII. The formation of derivatives of general formula X is then carried out by oxidation or protective group cleavage.
The formation of the oxazole ring can now be carried out under the effect of acid (e.g., sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, polyphosphoric acid), whereby derivatives of general formula XI accumulate. Especially for the case R7=H, gentler methods for oxazole formation are to be preferred [e.g., PPh3, NEt3, I2 or C2Cl6, C. J. Moody et al. Synlett 825 (1996), W. Steglich et al. Lieb. Ann. 1916 (1978)]. 
The creation of the side chain is now carried out by reaction of the cyclopropyl-metal compound that is generated by bromine-metal exchange from XI and vitamin D-C-24-aldehyde VII. The use of n-butyllithium or tert-butyllithium in hexane, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or mixtures of these solvents is advantageous here at temperatures of between xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. Derivatives of general formula XII are thus obtained. 
The latter can be regarded as a special case of general formula II, whose further reaction was already described and for which the following applies: Q is a hydroxymethylene group, R1 and R2 together form a methylene group, R5 and R6 together with carbon atom C-25 form a cyclopropyl ring, and Zxe2x80x2 is an oxazole with substituents R7 or Rxe2x80x27 which has been defined previously.
The diastereomers can be separated relative to carbon atom C-24 chromatographically at this or a later stage.
A similar synthesis method can result in calcitriol derivatives that carry thiazole substituents at C-25. The derivative of general formula X must then be reacted in the presence of a sulfur reagent, such as, e.g., phosphorus pentasulfide, whereby thiazole derivatives of general formula XIII accumulate. 
As an alternative, derivatives of general formula XIII for which R7=hydrogen and Rxe2x80x27 has the previously mentioned meaning could be obtained by reaction of corresponding amide VIIIxe2x80x2 to carboxylic acid VIII [H. M. R. Hoffmann et al. J. Org. Chem. 54, 6096 (1989)]
with 1-bromoketone (BrCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x27) in the presence of a sulfur reagent such as phosphorus pentasulfide [R. Kurkjy et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 74, 5778 (1952), G. Schwarz Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. III, 332].
For synthesis of the derivatives of general formula XIII for which R7 can have the previously mentioned meaning, and Rxe2x80x27=hydrogen, however, amide VIIIxe2x80x2 must be reacted with 2-bromaldehydes (OHCxe2x80x94CHBrxe2x80x94R7) in the presence of phosphorus pentasulfide.
For synthesis of calcitriol derivatives, which carry imidazole substituents at C-25, the derivative of general formula X can be reacted in the presence of primary amines such as R8NH2, whereby imidazole derivatives of general formula XIV are produced. 
Substituent R8 can be a hydrogen atom or a straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms.
In addition, the creation of imidazole systems can also be carried out from amidine VIIIxe2x80x3 that corresponds to carboxylic acid VIII 
with 1-bromoketones (Brxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R7) or 2-bromaldehydes (OHCxe2x80x94CHBrxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x27).
The linkage of thiazole or imidazole fragments can be carried out as described for the oxazole case, whereby derivatives of general formula XV are produced. In the case of several acid hydrogen atoms, either a suitable protective group technique must be used or the selective halogen/lithium exchange has to be carried out on bromocyclopropane by setting very low temperatures (xe2x88x92130 to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C.). 
In general formula XV, X can mean a sulfur atom or the previously defined unit Nxe2x80x94R8. All other radicals and the further treatment of the derivatives of general formula XV have been described previously.
Starting from carboxylic acid VIII or derivatives thereof (esters, amides, acid chlorides), 1,4-diketones of general formula XVI can be generated under standard reaction conditions [for use of functionalized organometallic reagents, see, e.g., M. Yus et al. J. Org. Chem. 56, 3825 (1991), J. Barluenga et al. J. Chem. Soc. Perk. I 3113 (1988), followed by manipulations of the functional groups such as, e.g., ketal cleavages]. 
By using the reaction conditions that were already used for the reaction of the derivatives of general formula X (action of acid, phosphorus pentasulfide or the like, or primary amines such as R8NH2), furan, thiophene or pyrrole derivatives of general formula XVII can be obtained, 
whereby W can mean an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or the Nxe2x80x94R8 group.
The linkage to the vitamin D system is carried out analogously to the previously described cases, whereby derivatives of general formula XVIII accumulate. 
The subsequent reaction steps as well as the radicals have already been described previously.
Carboxylic acid VIII can also be converted into other suitable components. Thus, aldehyde IXX can be produced by reduction of the carboxylic acid or a derivative (acid chloride, ester, amidexe2x80x94especially N-methoxy-N-methylamide) and optionally reoxidation. 
Acetylene derivative XX is obtained by reaction with the Seyferth reagent [S. Schreiber et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 112, 5583 (1990)] or under Corey-Fuchs conditions [P. Ma et al. Synth. Comm. 25, 3641 (1995)]. 
Heterocycles of general formulas XXIa and XXIb (isoxazoles), XXIIa and XXIIb (pyrrazole) as well as XXIIIa and XXIIIb (triazole) can be produced by 1,3-dipolar cycloadditions with nitrile oxides (R7xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92), diazo compounds (R7xe2x80x94CHxe2x88x92xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N+) or alkylazides (R7xe2x80x94Nxe2x88x92xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N+). 
Analogously to the previously described syntheses, these heterocyclesxe2x80x94optionally under protection of the functional groupsxe2x80x94can be linked with vitamin D-aldehyde VII, whereby derivatives of general formula II with the corresponding heterocyclic substituents for Zxe2x80x2 accumulate.
If aldehyde IXX is converted in a Wittig reaction into the corresponding vinyl compound, the 1,3-dipolar cycloadditions can also be carried out, which would then yield the corresponding isoxazolines, pyrazolines or triazolines. Their treatment can be carried out analogously to the heteroaromatic derivatives.
It is also possible to convert carboxylic acid VIII or a corresponding derivative (ester, amide, acid chloride) under standard conditions (e.g., Claisen condensation) into 1,3-diketones of general formula XXIV. 
Isoxazoles of general formula XXV can now be produced in the presence of hydroxylamine, and pyrazoles of general formula XXVI can be produced with hydrazines such as R8xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NH2. 
Analogously to the previously described syntheses, these heterocyclesxe2x80x94optionally under protection of the functional groupsxe2x80x94can be linked with vitamin D-aldehyde VII, whereby derivatives of general formula II with the corresponding heterocyclic substituents accumulate.
For synthesis of 1,2,4-oxadiazoles, derivatives of carboxylic acid VIII (acid chlorides, -esters, -orthoesters) can be reacted with amidoximes of general formula XXVII 
and thermally converted (optionally addition of trifluoroacetic acid anhydride) into 1,2,4-oxadiazoles of general formula XXVIII [L. B. Clapp Adv. Heterocycl. Chem. 20, 65 (1976)]. The formation of the 1,2,4-oxadiazoles can also be carried out under basic conditions (e.g., sodium methanolate). 
Analogously to the previously described syntheses, heterocycles of general formula XXVIIIxe2x80x94optionally under protection of the functional groupsxe2x80x94can be linked with the vitamin D-aldehyde VII, whereby derivatives of general formula II with the corresponding heterocyclic substituents accumulate.
Carboxylic acid derivatives (e.g., esters), which already have the calcitriol skeleton (DE 42 34 382), can also be converted directly into the corresponding 1,2,4-oxadiazoles.
For synthesis of 1,3,4-oxadiazoles, derivatives of carboxylic acid VIII can be converted into 1,2-diacylhydrazines of general formula XXIX 
which can be reacted thermally or under acid catalysis (e.g., acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, i.a.) to 1,3,4-oxazolines of general formula XXX (DE 28 08 842). 
Analogously to the previously described syntheses, heterocycles of general formula XXXxe2x80x94optionally under protection of functional groupsxe2x80x94can be linked with vitamin D-aldehyde VII, whereby derivatives of general formula II with the corresponding heterocyclic substituents accumulate.
The production of compounds that carry 6-membered rings at C-25 can be carried out quite analogously. For this purpose, the necessary reagents of general formula XXXI must be synthesized using known methods to create 6-ring-heterocycles (R. M. Acheson xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to the Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds,xe2x80x9d 3rd Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1976, A. R. Katritzky, J. M. Lagowsky xe2x80x9cThe Principles of Heterocyclic Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Chapman and Hall, London, 1971). 
Zxe2x80x3 means pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, piperidine, tetrahydropyran rings, which can be substituted like the 5-membered rings in one or more places with substituents such as R7.
Another general method of side chain introduction uses the aldehyde of general formula XXXII, 
which is accessible by photochemical isomerization of aldehyde III (conditions analogous to reaction V reacted to VI). Correspondingly, the isomerization as well as further reactions also apply for aldehydes of general formula IV. By way of example, however, only the further treatment of XXXII is cited.
The introduction of the side chain is carried out here by reaction with components of general formula XXXIII, 
whereby Zxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 can have all definitions that have already been given for Z, Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3. The synthesis of the corresponding components is possible according to standard methods. The linkage to aldehyde XXXII is carried out by deprotonation of ketone XXXIII with a base (e.g., lithium diisopropylamide, lithium-, sodium-, potassium hexamethyldisilazide, i.a.) in an aldol reaction, whereby derivatives of general formula XXXIV accumulate. 
Conversion of the free hydroxy group into a leaving group (e.g., acetate, trifluoroacetate, methanesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, trifluoromethanesulfonate) and elimination under basic conditions (e.g., diazabicycloundecane, diazabicyclononane, triethylamine, i.a.) then yields enone derivatives of general formula XXXV 
Reduction of the keto groups with a reducing agent (e.g., sodium borohydride, sodium borohydride/cerium trichloride, lithium aluminum hydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride, i.a.) then results in derivatives of general formula II, for which the following applies: Q represents a hydroxymethyl group and Zxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is equal to Zxe2x80x2, which are further reacted as described.
The production of compounds of general formula I, if R1 and R2 mean hydrogen atoms, is carried out in that a compound of general formula IIxe2x80x2, 
whereby the already mentioned meanings exist for Yxe2x80x22, R3, R4, R5, R6, Q and Zxe2x80x2, is treated analogously to the conditions that are described for the reaction of II.
The production of compounds of general formula IIxe2x80x2 is carried out in a convergent synthesis method, whereby CD and A-ring fragments are separately structured. For synthesis of the CD fragments, aldehyde XXXVI, known in the literature [H. H. Inhoffen et al. Chem. Ber. 91, 780 (1958), Chem. Ber. 92, 1772 (1959), W. G. Dauben 30 Tetrahedron Lett., 677 (1989)] is used, 
in which P means an acyl-, alkyl- or aryl-substituted silyl or tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl group or an acyl group (e.g., acetyl group, benzoyl group) or another alcohol protective group (see T. W. Greene, P. G. M. Wuts xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d 2nd Edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1991).
According to known processes, which have already been described for the normal series (see front and see also WO 94/07853), the corresponding side chains can also be built up on the CD fragment, whereby derivatives of general formula XXXVII accumulate. 
The radicals have been described previously. Protective group P is now removed by suitable reagents. For silyl protective groups, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, hydrofluoric acid or hydrofluoric acid/pyridine is used. In the case of the other ether groups, acids (e.g., p-toluenesulfonic acid, pyridinium-p-toluenesulfonate, acetic acid, oxalic acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, acidic ion exchanger) are used. The acyl groups are cleaved under basic conditions (potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide in alcohols, water, THF or corresponding solvent mixtures), whereby derivatives of general formula XXXVIII accumulate. 
The free hydroxy group is now converted with an oxidizing agent (pyridinium dichromate, pyridinium chlorochromate, barium manganate, Swern conditions, Dess-Martin reagent) into a ketone of general formula XXXIX. 
The compounds of general formula XXXIX are now converted by reaction with the anion of phosphine oxides of general formula XL produced by a base such as n-butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamine [H. F. DeLuca et al. Tetrahedron Lett. 32, 7663 (1991)]
into a compound of general formula IIxe2x80x2.
For the synthesis of calcitriol derivatives of general formula II with 26,27-cyclomodification, which in addition have pyridyl substituents at C-25, the following synthesis method can be employed.
Carboxylic acid VIII is converted with pyridine thiol in the presence of N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide into thioesters XLI, 
which are reacted with Grignard reagents such as XLII [Examples: D. Wenkert et al. J. Org. Chem. 50, 4114 (1985); S. Borelly, L. A. Paquette J. Am. Chem. Soc. 118, 727 (1996); T. E. Bellas Tetrahedron 25 5149 (1969)]
to ketones of general formula XLIII. For Rxe2x80x37, the same definition applies as for R7 and Rxe2x80x27. 
The cyclization to pyridine derivatives of general formula XLIV can now be carried out under standard conditions (e.g., acetic acid, hydroxylamine hydrochloride) [G. Chelucci Synth. Comm. 15, 808 (1985)]. 
The creation of the side chain is then carried out as in the case of oxazole derivatives by reaction of the cyclopropyl-metal compound that is generated by bromine-metal exchange and vitamin D-C-24 aldehyde VII, whereby derivatives of general formula XLV are obtained. 
These can be regarded as special cases of general formula II, whose further reaction is already described.
For synthesis of calcitriol derivatives with 26,27-cyclomodification, which in addition has oxazoline substituents at C-25, the following synthesis method can be employed.
Carboxylic acid VIII is converted into the acid chloride of general formula XLVI. 
The carboxylic acid can now be brought to reaction with amino alcohols of general formula XLVII, 
whereby R9, Rxe2x80x29, R10, and Rxe2x80x210, independently of one another, mean a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated cyclic (aromatic, aliphatic) alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms, which can be interrupted at any point by oxa, thia or aza groups (substituted or unsubstituted) or by sulfoxide or sulfo groups or can carry other substituents (free or protected hydroxyl groups, halogen atoms).
In this case, amides of general formula XLVIII are produced, 
which are converted under standard conditions (e.g., phosphorus oxychloride) into the oxazolines of general formula XLIX [N. Langlois et al. Heterocycles 42, 635 (1996)]. 
The creation of the side chain is then carried out as in the case of the oxazole derivatives by reaction of the cyclopropyl-metal compound that is generated by bromine-metal exchange and the vitamin D-C-24-aldehyde VII, whereby derivatives of general formula L are obtained. 
These can be regarded as special cases of general formula II, whose further reaction is already described.
The invention thus also contains intermediate products of general formulas XI, XII and XLIV within the production of vitamin D derivatives according to the invention 
in which R7, Rxe2x80x27 and Rxe2x80x37, independently of one another, mean a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms, which at any points can be interrupted by oxa, thia or aza groups (substituted or unsubstituted) or sulfoxide or sulfo groups or can carry other substituents (free or protected hydroxy groups, halogen atoms).